The present inventive concepts relates to a pressure sensing element, and more particularly, to enlargement of a sensing range of a pressure sensing element.
Typically, a pressure sensor may be used for converting a degree of pressure to an electrical signal and measuring a degree of applied pressure. The pressure sensor may be divided, according a principle of sensing a pressure, into a piezoresistance type pressure sensor, a piezoelectric pressure sensor, and a capacitive type pressure sensor, etc. The piezoresistance type pressure sensor senses a pressure through a change in resistivity or resistance due to a change in interatomic interval or structure of a used material to which strain or stress is applied. The capacitive type pressure sensor senses a change in electrostatic capacity according to a pressure. The piezoelectric type pressure sensor senses a voltage generated in both ends of a material having a polarized piezoelectric property through an electric field change therein, when strain or stress is applied to the piezoelectric material.
Nowadays, a pressure sensor is used in various fields such as a touch sensor of a mobile device, or a tactile sensor of a robot, etc. Accordingly, a precise pressure sensor, which may effectively process a pressure signal in a wide range, is required to be used in various environments.